FREEDOM of Education
by Jelbertie
Summary: Quick oneshot to celebrate the 4th of July by a non-American. Cassie Reading has always dreamt about going to Hogwarts, but a sudden move across the world ruins those dreams completely. Doesn't it?


**HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY! Okay, I'm not American and don't have any sort of holiday that's similar, but I felt like I should do SOMETHING. Besides, all the Americans on tumblr are showing such patriotism that I can't help but be inspired by.**

**This was a very quick oneshot based on that inspiration. I hope you like it ^_^**

Cassie Reading was a half born witch. Not only was it a little bit obvious from the mischief she did with her magic around the house, but she had also been told by her mum. Cassie's mum had always given her as much education on the wizarding world as her school did when concerning the muggle world. Besides, watching the spells her mum did around the house was always a fascinating time for Cassie; she could NOT wait until she could do _those_ herself.

The young witch had many memories from her childhood where she had asked her mum about all of those spells and how could she learn them herself. Cassie was always told something along the lines of:

"When I was eleven, I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a giant castle, filled with secret passages, gorgeous scenery and some of the most comfortable beds I have ever slept in. That's where I learnt how to do magic, and it's where you will as well. You'll learn how to make potions and transfigure animals into objects. How to tell the future, and yes, how to clean up the house much quicker than any muggle ever could. You'll absolutely love it!"

And Cassie was sure that she would. Any tale she was told about the school always added more to the wonder and excitement that filled her, head to toe, whenever she thought about her magic-filled future. Yes, her friends at school were great and she loved the muggle side of the family, but there was something about the idea of learning how to use her _own_ wand and do spells that defied the nature most people thought existed that just did not compare.

Hogwarts itself sounded amazing as well, her mum had described the Hufflepuff common room to her when she was nine, and it sounded almost like heaven. Cassie almost couldn't wait until she was old enough to go.

But all of that was ruined six months before she finished muggle primary school. It was a Saturday when her dad came home with the news.

"I've got a new job offer." He told Cassie happily, but Cassie didn't join in with the excitement that his face held. Her mum looked too…nervous.

"What it is?" Cassie asked, not thinking it would alter their way of life _too_ much. She couldn't be happy though, not when her mum was looking at her like _that_.

"I'm going to be representing the company…" And now her dad looked nervous as well. It felt like an eternity until he spoke again, running his fingers slowly through Cassie's blonde curls. "And we're going to have to move to America."

"WHAT?" Cassie leapt up from where she was sitting in outrage. _America_? "Not me though? Right? Right?"

"No honey, you have to come to. We can't just leave you here." It was her mum who spoke, and the pity in her eyes was practically unbearable.

"But…but I have to go to Hogwarts! I have to learn all about magic and be sorted and…" Cassie's dad hugged her tightly.

"I know you want to, but this is an amazing opportunity. We'll get so much more money and I could…"

"But what about _me_? _My _opportunities? I _have _to learn about magic and how to do spells. It's not FAIR!" Cassie stormed off and sulked in her room for the rest of the night.

That didn't stop anything though. The three of them all moved to Seattle in Washington, and Cassie gave up any hope that she'd ever achieve any sort of future in the wizarding world. It was _impossible_ without Hogwarts, she knew that.

It was summer when it came. Hope. Hope wrapped in a parchment envelope carried to their new house by a large tawny old. The parchment looked so _real_. Cassie immediately thought her parents were playing a prank on her, expecting to see the classic emerald green ink her mum had told her all about and it turned out they thought she was over her disappointment by now. But did that stop the positive thoughts creeping into her mind?

_Merlin_ no.

Of course, holding the envelope, Cassie began to realise that the writing on the front, _Miss C Reading_, wasn't in the emerald green she was expecting, but rather a deep red. And the wax seal on the back? It held an emblem covered in stars rather than the traditional Hogwarts crest.

It took a lot of courage and time before Cassie finally felt like she could open the letter. Even then, it took all she had to read it.

_To Miss Reading,_

_It is a pleasure to accept you into the Salem Witches Institute. We teach the art of magic to any young American witch who wishes to enrol, and your application has been approved. A reply to this letter is needed by August 15__th__ and you will find a list of necessary equipment on the back of this parchment._

_We hope to see you with us in the upcoming Fall._

_Professor A Baller_

_Deputy Headmistress of the Salem Witches Institute_

_Head of Student Application_

Cassie hardly even noticed she was crying. She looked up at her mum, and then her dad, and then back to her mum again.

"What? Application?"

Her mum looked down at her and smiled. "I went to school and discussed possible options, then they gave me a form and I had it all filled out and handed back in before I returned."

Cassie ran up to her mum and gave her the biggest, tightest hug she could muster, trying to get across the appreciation and excitement and pure, undiluted happiness that was filling her entire being. Her mum seem to understand.

"I know it's not Hogwarts but…"

"Oh no mum, it's perfect!" And it really was. Cassie had heard so many stories about Hogwarts in her childhood that, yes, okay, she wanted to go and see it someday, but she felt as if she knew all there was to know. Exploring wouldn't be as fun if you knew what you were looking for, what to expect around the corner.

But her mum hadn't gone to the Salem Witches Institute, no one Cassie knew had. Her school years would be just as much fun and just as exciting as her mum's had been. There would be tales that she could bring home that had never been heard before. Finally, after five months, Cassie's life in America seemed to be looking up. Yes, the Salem Witches Institute was going to be _brilliant._

**So there we have it. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
